I'm Sorry I Yelled At You
by Mal J
Summary: Just a l'il fluff between two Ciphers...(WARNING: Shounen-ai! MaleMale couplings!) Please review. Or flame. Don't ever be taken back by someone who's yelled at you...it can go haywire.


I'm Sorry I Yelled At You  
  
Disclaimer: Mesa own nothing...la. ...What does 'oro' mean? I'm an idiot. -- U  
  
**WARNING: This is Shounen-Ai! That means Boy/Boy romance! Do not read if you don't like!  
  
WARNING2: I am a sick, twisted girl! Fear my mind and fear Stephen King, who inspired me to have a twisted imagination! . Read his books. They kick butt. (Especially Cujo, Rose Madder, Pet Sematary, and Dreamcatcher!)**

..........

****

  
"Have you finished with Metagross?" Nascour asked Ein, who was trying to finish the finishing touches on the super-powerful Pokémon with great haste. Beads of perspiration dotted his face as he worked furiously. Nascour tapped his foot impatiently as Ein struggled to get the now ferocious metal crab inside its PokéBall. Nascour banged on the door once more. "I'm still here,"  
  
Ein hated how Nascour was so impatient. His masterpiece was all he ever cared about, he just wanted ot get finished with the Shadow Pokémon Plan. He was sick of "Master" Nascour and Evice ordering him around. Why hadn't Evice promoted him to co-leader ay-kay-ay Backup instead of Nascour? He was a lot smarter than Nascour, but didn't have a balanced team...He rolled his eyes. So what, maybe he didn't have the greatest Pokémon...but he knew how to put up a good strategy. Nascour simply tried to win with bribery, and Evice with brute force. He scowled, and snapped the PokéBall shut, gritting his teeth angrily. He was frustrated at the moment; Venus had left him, he discovered he had some kind of eye disease, and the Shadow Pokémon Machine broke, forcing him to go back to injections. He opened the door so it hit Nascour, knocking him down. "Yes, I'm finished. Here," Ein thrusted the PokéBall into Nascour's hands.  
  
Nascour let it out. "Not bad. It dosen't look much more powerful,"  
  
"Well, get over it!" Ein spat, with a scowl. He had random mood swings. Nascour stared at Ein with his glowing red eyes.  
  
"How dare you talk to your Master in such a tone?" Nascour taunted. "Naughty, naughty, Ein..."  
  
Ein shut his eyes and went back inside, slamming the door. It fell off of its hinges. "Goddamn!" Ein swore. Nascour chortled. "How sad. I have pity for you," he remarked. Ein's temples throbbed. He whirled around a struck Nascour with his fist. "SHUT UP, YOU FILTHY MAGGOT!!!" he shouted angrily.  
  
Nascour was shocked. "Filthy maggot? I think not," he said calmly, and hit Ein with his elbow. Ein's nose began to bleed. Nascour lunged at Ein and the two began rolling around on the floor. Ein grabbed a bottle of who-knows-what substance, and smashed it over Nascour's head. Nascour did the same to Ein, but it happened to be Liquid Nitrogen in the bottle. Ein screamed as the freezing cold chemical touched his skin. He kicked Nascour off, only to be tackled. Nascour made a fist and hit Ein in the neck with it, and he gasped for breath. Ein took the time to knee Nascour in the gut to buy him some time, and stood up steadily.  
  
"How do you like me _**now**_, Nascour? _Huh_?!" he growled, wiping away the blood that dribbled from his nose.  
  
Ein was taken back as Nascour pushed him to the wall, holding a knife. "I never knew you were so irresponsible, Ein," he said, and put a smug grin on. "I never knew I'd have to do this to you," he said, raising his eyebrows. "How sad, to die at such a young age. I sure would hate it if I was you,"  
  
"**Fuck you**..." Ein hissed. "**Fuck you and Evice**,"  
  
"How touching. I feel so loved," Nascour said, as he pricked Ein's shoulder with the knife. Ein winced, and broke free of Nascour's grasp, then backed away to a corner of the room. Nascour followed, tossing the knife over his shoulder. "Ein, I'm sorry," he said.  
  
Ein's face turned from an angry glare to a confused look. "Whaaat...?"  
  
"I said I was sorry. Can you forgive me?" Nascour came closer to Ein. "Can you? Because it's okay if you don't..."  
  
Ein had no clue what to say. _'What's wrong with you, Nascour...?'_ he thought, but he went brainded when he felt Nascour's hands wrap around his neck. _'What the hell!?'_ his brain screamed at him. Ein was lost. He wasn't sure whether to push Nascour away or to let him continue being so...so...fluffy towards him. Was he really okay with this? If it took him three whole minutes to make a descision, then yes. He let his muscles relax as Nascour rested his head on Ein's shoulder. Nascour looked up, and his normal red, glowing eyes were replaced by soft grey ones. Ein raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?" he asked, but again, was cut short as Nascour pressed his lips to Ein's. Ein's eyes widened. He never expected it to be THAT apologetic...He tried to push Nascour away, but then figured. 'Eat shit...' he thought. 'Burn in hell, Nascour.'  
  
Nascour begged for entrance to Ein, but he refused. Then, that face...Nascour gave him those adorable innocent eyes. Ein finally granted him access. Nascour's tounge swirled with Ein's, and Ein returned the favor by wrapping his arms around Nascour's neck. Nascour pulled away. "So do you forgive me yet? _I can apologize better if you want..."_  
  
"I accept your apology, and I forgive you," Ein said. Nascour smiled, and the normal red glow in his eyes returned. His face became cruel again.  
  
"I swear, if you tell anyone that I was...nice to you, I'll fire you for sure," Nascour threatened, but with a tiny smirk.  
  
Ein threw a smirk right back at Nascour. "That won't be necesarry, Master Nascour," he replied. Nascour pocketed the PokéBall and left.

..........

As I said before, I'm sick and twisted. Feel my pain. ::stabs you all:: Review! 


End file.
